Reflecting the Other
by Fey Halfkin
Summary: [Rushwater] A double point of view complexity despite simplicity. One can see both Halfkin or his wolfbond telling this tale.
1. quick note

Written by Fey Archived at www.rushwaterholt.com  
  
Author Note for non-Rushwater readers:  
  
This is a fun one I played around with, where you can't tell if it's the wolf or Halfkin's Point-Of-View.  
  
Halfkin is the most wolfish wolfrider of Rushwater, and tends to sleep with the Pack. He's the only elf with two wolf-bonds. His male wolf-bond is Preystinger, the nervous female is Flashfur. This tale can be between Halfkin or Preystinger, and if you want to know more check Halfkin's bio. 


	2. Double POV

The night was settling in as those within the den stirred awake. I couldn't wait until we would go hunting. My bond comforted me by shifting next to me. I'd woken him by sitting up. I turned my head to look at my bond, who gave me a hooded, sleepy gaze in return. With a stretch of his front limbs and arch of back, he got up and made his way out of the den.  
  
Quickly I followed him. Soon a few elves and wolves had partnered as we waited for our alphas to start the hunt. Stalker, just a few paces away, was dominating Flashfur and she immediately showed neck to him.  
  
Normal. Stalker was getting as frustrated as Dirk in not finding much in the hunt. I watched as my bond mingled with the others. And Dirk was not quite challenging Stalker who was doing the same back. Those two can't seem to make up their minds. Bonds should be...bonds. Half the time they are perfectly in sync with each other, the other half they get restless with the other. Glad my bond isn't like that. I make my way over to him. He leans a bit on me and it feels right.  
  
Only one wolf isn't here. Flight is gone. He was a good pack mate that my bond misses more then I. Still, I'm getting hungry and can't wait to hunt. It's been scarcer then usual. I worry about my bond. He doesn't take what I offer him, leaving me to eat it. Nice but I keep worrying. My bond nuzzles me to tell me he's fine but I don't like it.  
  
The cubs need fresh meat, too.  
  
Soon all the bonds are together for the hunt. I wish they'd stop yapping and get going all ready. We need to go far to find food, even the snow high up where only Snowbird and Frostfur feel at home. My bond and I follow them anyway. I love the feel of my bond against me, the smell of his fur. He teases me with his eyes. I return it. I don't know why my bond gets amused at my behaviour. He's a strange one.  
  
We're back in the snow and both Dirk and Stalker are not happy. Their eyes hurt from the snow light. Snowbird calls it snow-blind. Whatever, they don't like it but neither complains loudly. I want the scent of prey so we can take it down all ready.  
  
My bond caught a bird and gave it to me. Hungry, I rip my teeth into it. He doesn't touch any himself, just stares off, looking for more prey. It's a meagre meal but I love my bond for it even more. A sigh escapes me as I watch him scan the area. We need more meat. Usually my bond has a healthy appetite, so I worry about him.  
  
No big prey today. The hunting party caught more birds and a few smaller prey but not too much. We head back. Both my bond and I are discouraged. So are others. I sneeze, hearing a comment like 'looks like someone caught something'. I glare at them. My bond just sighs loudly, wanting to get warm.  
  
We join the others of the wolf pack in the den. Maybe tomorrow my bond will eat what I give him. Shaking the snow loose from my body, I notice Howler re-establishing dominance over Stalker. The other wolves settle down, a few getting small prey from their elf bonds. Nighthunter is grouchy he couldn't go with us. Usually he and Surefire lead the hunt, but not today.  
  
We all settle down to sleep our disappointment and hunger away. I can hear wolves twitch in their dreams. Maybe they're catching big prey there. My bond lays his head against me and I curl a bit around him, just enough to comfort and support him. Flashfur snuggles by my head and rests on him, making a circle of warmth. And with a shift of muscles or lick on the face we talk. We three comfort each other with equal love. I don't care which one said what, we all said it to each other.  
  
**Sleep warm, Flashfur.**  
  
**Sleep well, Preystinger.**  
  
**Sleep content, Halfkin.** 


End file.
